


極雪之年

by RequiemNo10



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cult of Cthulhu, Graphic Description of Corpse, Guro, M/M, katsaridaphobia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RequiemNo10/pseuds/RequiemNo10
Summary: 在雪覆蓋的村莊裏，曾發生的奇異故事。死者并不會永遠安息，奇妙永劫亦不以死為終。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 21





	1. 🌑

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!!!!!!!!
> 
> 本文是克蘇魯風格下的guro向故事，包含大量直接、詳細、具體血腥描寫，包含對主要角色及次要角色的疼痛描寫，如果您感到不適，請一定停止閲讀。

有一次在夢裏，艾迪夢見自己赤身裸體躺在一張低矮的祭壇上。幾名身披黑袍的神職人員環繞著他，他們用黃銅打造的手術刀割開包裹他胸腔的皮膚，摸到他風琴般的肋骨之下溫順地跳動著的心臟。他不覺得疼痛，他不感到寒冷，他的意識懸浮在半空，向下他看見自己腹腔大網膜上附著的黃燦燦的脂肪，還有許多沉靜地淌下大理石祭壇的血。他不常做夢，就算有，也常常只是簡短、乾涸的現實場景碎片。那次的夢卻格外真實，安息香縈繞在他的鼻腔裏，他躺在粗糙的亞麻布上，模模糊糊感到有手在他的顱骨裏探摸著，令他昏昏欲睡。

他的身體只有一半的時候是完整的。但是那些面容蒼白僵硬的神職人員並不在乎，他們蠟黃的手似乎能夠直接穿過他的軀幹。然後領頭的、頭戴金冠的人俯下身去，親吻他破碎沾染血跡的額頭。他茫然地說，噢。油燈與蠟燭的火苗都馴服地顫動，吟唱著，人開始圍著祭壇旋轉、旋轉，他被所有的儀式參與者吻上脚背。滾燙的銅被傾倒進他現已空蕩蕩的腹腔，半空裏，主持人舉起一把金綫繫起的銀制鑰匙，埋進他被重新打造的内裏。

第二天早上他平穩地醒來，去開修道院的門，發現一個黑髮黑眼的男人站在雪地裏。男人不高，好像站了很久了的樣子，肩膀上積了一層薄薄的雪。他從他久經磨損的外套右側口袋摸出一塊金屬色澤的圓形令牌，自我介紹道：“我是名行刑者，申請在此地的無名教會留宿。”

於是艾迪把遠道而來的行刑者領進修道院的廂房，一邊走一邊說：“我是教士埃德蒙，現在帶您去通知地區主教。”

院裏靜得沒有一絲生命的聲音，他們的鞋子踩在昨夜新下的雪上嘎吱作響。年輕的行刑者脚步穩健，跟隨在教士身後，穿梭過修道院古老的廂房直到神父下榻的房間前。艾迪叩響門上的鐵環示意自身的到來，對行刑者說：“您進去吧。主教已經知曉您的到訪了。”

行刑者向他點點頭，推門進了房間。艾迪注意到他戴的夾鼻鏡片是藍寶石鏡片。他比自己矮一點，頭髮顯得凌亂，像是湖底不見天日的藻類。在等著行刑者的時候，他走到修道院中堂空曠的廣場裏，一層雪像塵埃貼伏在古老的馬賽克瓷磚地面上，兩隻烏鴉落在水墰的池沿邊，肅穆地瞪著彼此玻璃似的眼。

這裏的冬天使人脆弱。漫長的冬夜裏，人對於信仰的渴望前所未有地强烈，於是在最寒冷的日子裏，教堂的事務總是最繁忙。

那個行刑者從主教的廂房出來了。他不知道主教在裏面與行刑者交流了什麽，那行刑者仍舊斜挎著他皮質的包裹，立到艾迪的身前。他呼出空氣的白霧打在艾迪的鼻尖，令他感到一絲久未體會的溫暖。行刑者語調輕盈，說：“埃德蒙教士，您好，主教安排您指引我去空房間。”

於是艾迪再次在前方帶路。這一次他又走回了修道院後排的低矮房間，那是低級教士居住的地方。主教既然如此指引，安排行刑者居住哪件就由他來定奪。他站在廊道裏，評估了一下環境，最後決定把行刑者安排在他的隔壁。“這樣節省取暖的燃料。”他向行刑者解釋，“我居住在您的隔壁，如果有任何疑問，可以隨時找我。”

想了想，他又問：“怎麽稱呼您？”

行刑者摘下了他的眼鏡。艾迪發現摘下眼鏡的他好年輕，看上去與艾迪年齡相仿。

“楊，布勞提斯·楊，但是叫我布萊特就好。”

教士無權過問行刑者的生活，也沒有那樣的必要。可是這位陌生的行刑者令他感到古怪的親切，於是他也向行刑者微笑，說：“那麽，我是艾迪。”

那天氣溫冷得關節都難以伸展，艾迪在修道院門口敲碎隔夜凍在水盆中的冰。在蒼白的陽光下，他看見一隻不幸落入盆中的蜘蛛被封存在透明牢獄裏，經由他的敲擊再重新被解放在地面上。他看了那隻僵死的蜘蛛很久，想大約是死了，但突然間，它又顫動起張牙舞爪的腿來，翻過身，爬向石頭底下照不到太陽的地方。他想到離開鎮上的路該是愈發難以通行了，旅行的人不應當在此作過久的停留，不然將被困在山中一整個冬天。這片村落遠離交通要道，又處在極寒的山脈間，一年交通堪堪暢通六月，其餘都被大雪掩蓋，無人通行。小鎮居民已打點好所有的過冬儲備，再下一場大雪，他們的生活就該再次該凝固在山中的寂靜裏。

他把冰掃進貼近墻角的地方。碎裂的冰久久也不融化，混雜了塵土，并不顯得純潔。艾迪把叮噹作響的水盆捧回院子裏，注意到那旅居的陌生人走去了鎮上。


	2. 🌒

埃德蒙是神父為艾迪起的教名。

他沒有姓氏。他是被教堂撫養長大的孤兒，神父告訴他，當年在一次滿月的夜裏，他被包裹在一匹白色的床單裏，放在教堂門口的階梯上。那時是三月末，雪接近融化了，他才免於在生生在寒夜中被凍死。在襁褓裏，一張手寫的卡片上用紅色的墨水草草寫了他的名字：艾迪。

他本該被教會送入有所富餘的家庭撫養，可是那年是艱難的一年，整個鎮子都過得不好。地區主教說，那麽，便將這孩子留下吧，或許這是主的旨意。

所有的神父都是他的父親。成爲教士似乎是理所當然的，他去了山那頭的神學院研習了哲學、神學，見了一些人，交了一些朋友，也間或有些書信的來往，但是這裏半年被大雪封山，在冬天裏萬物靜默的時候，他徹底地孤獨。

他寂寞嗎？

他的人生是狹長的，在命運的縫隙裏窄窄地生長，沒有留給他太多的選擇。他習慣了教堂的素食冷餐，習慣了藏書室入夜后低低的脂香氣息。他清掃修道院小徑上的落葉，群星排列在他的頭頂，有時他似乎聽見宇宙的和聲，便草草記錄下，譜成新的聖歌。他記錄瑣碎的事，低聲的懺悔，整年的教堂收入與支出的結餘，明年他將受聖禮，接任神父之職，最終躺進紫杉樹林掩映的教堂墓園裏，就這樣過完他偶然降臨于世間的一生。

在主面前，他們必須使用他們的教名。艾迪是塵世閒肉身的名字，在主的花園裏，他是虔誠忠實的僕人埃德蒙。行刑者也有名字——布勞提斯該是那行刑者在污穢之前的名字，他們需要保護好他們的名字使他們得以清醒，使他們免於因屠殺污穢而陷入瘋狂。

主的福音裏寫到，他們要友愛為他們抵擋罪惡的人。主的福音裏寫到，行刑者是主四散在人子之間，為守護他們的純潔而向僞神的污穢行刑法的人。但是這是艾迪第一次真正見到行刑者。他本以爲如此受主命定殺戮污穢的靈魂，手上總該沾染了洗不净的深淵氣息，眼裏總該流露出些許嗜血的瘋狂，他的臂膀該强壯有力，足以制服陷入癲狂的野獸與惡靈——但是布勞提斯——布萊特沒有。傍晚時他叩開艾迪的房門，問：“埃德蒙教士，請問哪裏有清潔的水源？我想要洗滌一些東西。”

這行刑者甚至比他更瘦弱些、更蒼白些，手裏提著一隻皮箱。艾迪站起身來，掩上正在譜寫的祝禱詞配曲。他需要清潔的水源，那意味著他需要善的——聖潔的水。艾迪說：“跟我來。”

他帶領行刑者走到教堂后僻靜的溪流，指向水流來的方向——兀自矗立的群山。冬天裏，聖溪的水卻是不斷流的。“這條溪流的水從聖池流淌而下，我猜你需要這個。”

“謝謝你。”

行刑者蹲下來，打開他的皮箱。那是一組被拆分的金屬的聖十字火槍，色澤已看不出了——因爲整個皮箱的内容物都浸染在發青的骯髒污穢裏。艾迪驚訝地輕呼了一聲，又有些好奇，問：“我能看嗎？”

“應該可以吧。”

真名叫布萊特·楊的行刑者跪在溪流邊，開始一件件將金屬零件放入流動的水中。艾迪確信他看見自水中脫離而去的粘液在水中維持了短暫的怪異模樣——那不是些普通的有機物，它們在水中恢復成盡力扭動的蠕蟲形態，但幸而迅速被聖潔的溪流衝散，最終消失在透明的石底。布萊特的手浸沒在水下，於是艾迪也半跪下，試探地將食指探入潺潺的溪中——他迅速地收回了手。

太冷了。那不是冬日裏往常聖溪含蓄的冷，那是一種他從未接觸過的、刺骨刺心的寒意。他無法將手浸沒水中，僅是稍稍指尖接觸，那水就有如要奪走他整個身體一切流動著的血液的溫暖。這冷中飽含敵意與不安，無聲地阻止了他對另一個世界的探視。

布萊特先前沒做一字解釋，這時笑了：“冷到了？”

“真的冷。”

艾迪重又站起來，看著布萊特將洗滌乾净的零件重又陳列在岸上。那是些閃著金光的管道與機匣，浮雕著淺淺的符文。“這不是正常的冷。”

“這是對污穢的火銃，只有行刑者使用得了。”布萊特洗過所有的零件，又從皮箱中取出一個小小的玻璃瓶，艾迪看得出那裏是銀質的子彈。他站在那裏，看著布萊特一件件將他的裝備洗過：“我以爲行刑者都會更加……强壯一些。你看上去和經書裏描述得不太一樣。”

“你們的經書怎麽描述我們的？”

“我想想，‘凡地上的污穢，都呼喚那行刑者一并除掉，他便揚棄那異教的子嗣，如同揚棄牛羊的渣滓。’”

“聼上去很輕鬆啊。”

“那實際上呢？”

行刑者仰頭看了看他，似是在思考陳述的方法。“我想……書上略去了那些瘋狂的部分。那些夢魘般的部分——那些該遠離陽光與信徒的部分。至少當我面對深淵的恐懼的時候，我常常感到主并不在我身邊。”

“這是有道理的，我也常常不知道主是否關注著我。”

“你是教士，可以這麽想嗎？”

“合理的質問是被允許的。”

布萊特將那些殺戮用的零件一件一件再次收進盒子裏。如若不是艾迪知道這些部件的真實用途，他幾乎要贊嘆這些是金工的藝術品，它們那樣地美。但是他們被用來獵殺最醜惡的污穢。

教士與行刑者慢慢地向回走，簡單地交流著：“你爲什麽來到這裏？你要在這裏呆多久？”

“本來我是要去東面的城市的，但我猜我被雪困在這裏了。”

“那你就要在這裏住一整個冬天了。”

“是吧，聼上去很不幸。”

艾迪沒答復，布萊特好像意識到自己説錯了什麽，又問：“你爲什麽選擇在這裏做教士？”

“我沒有別的選擇。”艾迪輕輕地搖了搖頭，“我是被遺棄在教堂的孩子，是教會撫育我長大的。我想我只能接受他們的安排。

——那麽你呢？你爲什麽選擇做行刑者？”

“嗯……”

布萊特閉上了眼睛，再睜開時，一縷民家的炊烟爬升進天空裏。“在我很小的時候——大概十歲，我的故鄉的行刑者協會召集起所有的孩子。他們説，要選出新一批的行刑者進行培養，我被選中了，就是這樣。”

“被選中了？”

“他們有一種儀式……就是在一個漆黑的房間裏，擺一張桌子。他們讓孩子一個一個走進去，讓他們去摸桌上的石頭。如果摸到了滾燙的石頭，就要叫出來。我走了進去，摸到第三塊的時候，摸到那石頭是燙的，我就叫了出來。等我出來以後我就被帶走了，從此我再也沒見過我的父母。

後來我才知道，沒有擔任行刑者天賦的孩子，摸所有的石頭都是涼的。只有感悟力高的人會察覺那塊石頭的異樣，那是塊被施了血咒的青金石。”

“所以你也和我挺像的。”

“我想是吧。”

“你還會想起家裏的樣子嗎？你還記得你的家人嗎？”

“不記得了。太小了。我記得我們家好像住在一座橋邊，有很多的樹——別的不記得了。我記得我的母親好像是……黑髮。但我只記得她牽著我的手，把我送進了那間房間，別的都不記得了。”

“這麽説來，雖然聼上去很奇怪，但我明明從沒見過我的父母，卻總有一種模糊的印象，好像只要我認真去想——就總能想起來她的臉。我也不知道爲什麽會這樣，大約是我的幻想吧。”

他和布萊特在房間門口道別。

房間裏油燈已經熄滅了，殘餘著些微燒焦的氣息。他重又將燈點上，看到到他未完成的筆記仍舊攤開在桌上。忽然閒，艾迪德心裏又跳出段不成文的旋律，是他從未想到過的一種編排方式，於是他草草記下。他輕輕地向自己哼出這段主題，感到陌生——這旋律像忽地闖入了他的腦海，他不知道這種靈感來自于哪裏。

那天晚上，艾迪再次做夢。

他夢見他擁抱著他的愛人，舞蹈在一片沼澤地裏。他看不清他的愛人的臉，只是在心中有他們相愛的印象。他們在樹林中搭建起他們的木屋，這讓艾迪感到滿足——他將與他的愛人永遠地在這與世無爭的地方生活下去，他們將永遠地幸福。

他閉上他的眼睛，親吻他的愛人。他舌尖侵入愛人的口腔，而他的愛人也回應了他，他嘗到禁忌的味道、血的味道——死亡的味道。於是他放開了他的愛人，而這一次他終於看清了他愛人的眼睛：那是雙失焦的汎黃的眼，那是屬於尸體的眼睛。艾迪再次將身中人擁入懷中，再次吻向現已蒼白冰冷的唇。他的脚浸沒在沼澤地濕冷的泥潭裏，經由一個永恆的瞬間他感覺到那條咬死他愛人的蛇纏繞上他的脚踝，毒牙輕輕扎破他的皮膚。

他向後倒下，從房間裏醒來，發現自己坐在床上。

他的左手邊是一面薄薄的墻。艾迪將耳朵貼上石灰塗過的墻面，聽見一墻之隔的行刑者在夢中翻過身來，手肘撞上墻面，在磚瓦閒回蕩出窒悶的聲響。他想起他是教士，已宣誓將一生獻給主，他一生不會有愛人。

* * *

安息日裏，艾迪負責前往村上的磨坊領取祭祀用的聖餐。

教義上寫，主的肉體活在僕從的食物裏，所以人在享用食物時時刻要感激主的恩賜。

他穿過街道。街上有許多人，老人在這樣的冬天是不會出來的，但孩子們縂不甘寂寞，在街上玩耍。艾迪一路走向鎮上的磨坊——這座紅磚瓦的建築，貢獻了整個村莊冬天裏幾乎一半的食物。他推開被無數人摸過而變得光滑異常的樺木扶手，走進磨坊下鋪面的前門。

店裏永遠是麥香安心的氣息，但很意外地，今天負責招呼顧客的不是磨坊主，而是他的女兒。那個年輕的女孩將金色的長髮挽在腦後，從櫃檯地下拎出用布蓋好的籃子遞給他：“埃德蒙教士您好，這是這周的祭品。”

“以主的名義感謝你。”艾迪掀開布的一角向内看去，是教堂需要的麵包。他再向店鋪内部看了看：“索菲，今天是你？你的父親呢？”

年輕的女孩嘆了口氣：“教士……父親病了。”

“病了？怎麽了？”

“從一周前開始的。那天他突然間瘋了似的，開始説些我們無法理解的話，後來就發起燒來……真是猛烈啊！我們都很害怕……”

“一周前？上周我來的時候他看上去還好……”

“我想就是那天的下午……”

艾迪太認識磨坊主了，這是世世代代負責為村落中的人們烘焙的家庭，他們生了六個孩子，夭折了四個，只剩下索菲與她的弟弟愛德華。可憐的男人，可憐的家庭，神父為他們的孩子下葬時他也參加過，年輕的孩子接連死亡過早地在這對父母臉上刻下衰老的痕跡。艾迪在胸前畫下十字：“我爲你的父親祈禱。醫生來過了嗎？”

“是的……來過了。醫生為父親放了血，但似乎還沒有太好的跡象……”女孩的眼睛黯淡下去，又重回到艾迪的身上，“不過我相信我的父親能挺過去的。”

“祝你們都好。”艾迪點點頭。

他從磨坊出來，沿著小路回到教堂。很意外地，他遇到了同樣想要返回的布萊特。行刑者被困在寧靜的村莊裏，無所事事，只能四處游蕩。於是他向布萊特打招呼：“嘿！布萊特。”

“哦，艾迪。你拎著的這是什麽？”

“這是獻給聖母的聖餐。”

他和布萊特很熟悉了。或許是艾迪在這裏呆了太久，他很少碰到能與他作伴的朋友。村民對他敬之如賓，教堂中的神父與他階級差異分明。他喜歡布萊特，喜歡與他聊天，而布萊特也確實是個有趣的人，他有無盡的故事、遠方的故事。

他們在路上行走，艾迪問布萊特：“你剛才去了哪裏？”

“啊哈，我去了東面的那家酒館——我不是去喝酒的。那裏有架不錯的古鋼琴。”

“我不能進酒館，不太清楚。不過，你會彈古鋼琴？”

“我的老師教會我的……不過後來我開始跑世界之後就很難彈到了。”

“我們教堂裏有一架管風琴，但只有重大節日的時候才會彈——但是修道院的藏書室後面也有一臺古鋼琴。”艾迪一邊走一邊注意著地面上有沒有結冰的地方。他繞過一處地面的凹陷，“我喜歡在藏書室後面練習——我猜和神父打聲招呼，他該會允許你使用的。我還會譜曲。”

“你會作曲？”

“對。我寫了些……什麽都寫。贊美詩、彌撒曲、安魂曲。我猜是用來排遣時間的……很多也散佚了，也沒有人彈。”

他們走到教堂的門口了。艾迪推開正門，所有的彩畫玻璃窗都在冬日的陽光中黯淡。沒有祈禱的人，沒有其餘的神職人員，艾迪與布萊特穿過空的長椅與講壇，拉開聖禮台前的屏風。蠟燭不滅，在兩側窗簾的覆蓋下，它們微弱的火几乎是整個聖禮台唯一的光源。

布萊特問：“我能觀看嗎？這算是褻瀆嗎？”

艾迪笑了：“當然可以。”

艾迪踏上神像前的階梯，將裝著聖餐的籃子放在聖禮台上。他對著神龕中聖母的臉龐行禮，舉起盛放祭品的鍍金盤子，用食指輕輕在表面抹開香膏，那光潔的表面頓時模糊不清起來，映不出他靜默的臉。布萊特坐下了，坐在後方的長椅上與儀式拉開一點的距離，似是他終究對自己沾染的不潔有所顧慮。

艾迪掀開布匹，將麵包放置在盤上，像放置下一個初生的嬰兒。他似乎感覺這真是他手中的活物，他聽見那圓形的異物中傳來不祥的聲音。他右手舉起分禮的刀，切向麵包，在牽拉刀具時感到鋒利的刃穿破了一些脆硬的殼，像蟲的外骨骼，這讓艾迪低頭向他的刀上看去——

他切碎了一隻蟑螂。在他們的祭品——主的肉——聖餐裏。

不，還有更多。他切下的麵包像是一道活人的傷口，許多擁擠在一起的這些令人憎惡的棕色昆蟲爬動著，從那斷口中爬出，爬行在潔白的聖禮台布上。艾迪向後退去，他感到極度惡心，這些蟲——這些下等的、骯髒的生物，在聖母的光輝之下，揮動著它們短小、愚蠢的觸鬚，覆蓋了聖禮台上一切的空間。那些蟑螂涌下臺子，在地面上無章法地胡亂爬動，幾乎碰到艾迪的鞋子。

艾迪像是昏過去了，等他反應過來時他正在嘔吐。那些酸腐的東西，順著他的食道灼燒著他的心再潑灑在地上，困住了幾隻爬動到他脚下的蟑螂。它們翻過身來，向空中揮動著它們的脚，身上沾滿艾迪胃中的白色内容物，於是艾迪再次嘔吐起來。他感到很抱歉——他吐在了不該吐的地方，他玷污了教堂的手工編織地毯，於是他按著胸口著走下聖禮台。布萊特衝了上來，掀起聖禮台兩側的簾幕，那些爬動的蟲在他的攻擊下迅速逃往看不到的建築角落，然後他在聖水池中捧了一手的水，對艾迪說，喝。

艾迪就著布萊特的手喝了下去。清涼的、純潔的液體撫慰過他的食道，令他覺得好些了。他歪斜地站在那裏，藉著布萊特的肩膀才沒有跌倒在地上。他説，天哪——太惡心了。謝謝你。爲什麽——爲什麽會這樣？

布萊特拍了拍艾迪的背，確認他不再繼續犯噁心。他好像想到了什麽，但他沒有說，只是重回頭向台上看去。那些蟲四處逃竄，在他的擊打下竟統統不知所蹤，只剩那唯一殘存的半截蟑螂身軀留在麵包中，它米黃色的體液與破碎的内臟附著在長長的麵包刀上。那隻蟑螂失去了它的腹部，但還沒有徹底地死去，那半截有著大腦的部分上油棕色的觸鬚還在空氣中抖動。

布萊特用刀背拍碎了它的腦袋。


	3. 🌓

“天啊，這也太瘋狂了，然後呢？”

“最後……最後我在那個女人的房間裏找到一個玻璃罐。很大的玻璃罐，幸好玻璃塞還在。我要講了，你可別吐啊。”

“我現在可好多了。你繼續講。”

“好——然後我走進那個玻璃罐。很大的玻璃罐頭，裏面的液體已經渾濁不清了，翻滾著什麽深紅色的東西。那裏面有東西——但不知道是什麽，是活物，我看不清。”

“呃——啊？”

“我當時不知道那是什麽，但是那一定不是什麽正常的東西，你知道嗎？那個女人已經動不了了。她躺在地上，她的脊骨已經——可是當我碰到那個玻璃罐的時候，她又開始吼叫，那幾乎已經不是人能發出的聲音了。”

“天哪……這是真實的故事。”

“……確實。很難相信，我知道，可是那是真的。我以爲我不會害怕的，我只要銷毀掉這些——錯誤的存在，根本不該降臨于世的東西。可是那個女人的聲音裏已經有種很陌生的摩擦音，那不是——那不是人的聲音！我知道我必須加快了。

我把玻璃罐頭的塞子掀開了。我戴了手套。把玻璃罐掀開的那一刹那，那罐頭裏的不知道什麽液體開始湧出來，到處都是，無窮無盡。像體液一樣，又帶著血絲，簡直鋪滿了地板，到處都是腐爛的氣味。那個女人就躺在地上，躺在那種液體裏，不停地尖叫，我耳朵都開始疼。最後那個玻璃管終於空了，我才看到被她養在那罐子裏的是——是什麽。”

“是什麽？”

“那個瘋子。那個女人把她切下來的——整個子宮放在裏面。那是——他媽的——神啊，饒恕我，那是羊水。那裏面甚至有她的孩子——小小的生命體。”

“什麽——那你要怎麽做？”

“那不是人的孩子。可憐的女人。我必須殺掉——不然整個鎮子都會死。我開槍打死了那個——那沒法說究竟是什麽的東西。”

“哦——”

“然後那個女人就不再發聲了。她終於死了。”

“可憐的女人。”

“她終於安息了。”

“然後你做了什麽？怎麽處理？”

“沒有辦法，最後只能把整間房子連著她的尸體都燒掉。所有的地方都被汙染了，那地方已經不能居住了。”

“可是爲什麽——我是説，她爲什麽要這樣做？爲什麽要花這麽大的代價……”

“唉。後來我問了她的鄰人。他們説她只有一個孩子，但孩子七歲時死了，和她丈夫一起，在外面做生意的時候摔下了懸崖，連尸體都沒找到，然後她就瘋了。有天有個賣舊書和雜貨的商販經過這裏，她買了本不要的書，那上面記錄了很多瘋狂的東西——鄰居們是這麽描述的。那些文字只要閲讀就會讓人感到頭暈目眩——還好隨著房子一起被燒掉了……然後她照著書中做了，後來——後來就這樣了。”

“呃……”

“抱歉。我的職業裏只有這種……瘋狂的故事。聼上去很難受吧。”

“不……我很敬佩你，布萊特。你令一個苦難的靈魂終於得到安息了。”

“……”

“而且我真的很喜歡聽你講故事。因爲你知道的——我幾乎一直在這裏生活。你講的那些遠方的故事……我承認有時我被嚇到了，但還是——我很喜歡。……你什麽時候會離開這裏？”

“我想……等到春天吧。等路通了，我再離開。”

“好吧。晚安，布萊特，我想我該走了。”

“晚安，艾迪。”

/

自從艾迪見過那次蟑螂的事件之後，他總是在各種時刻感到惡心。晚餐時分，他領過麵包與冷餐湯，將麵包碎片沾在土豆湯裏，恍惚間好像又看到了聖禮台上當時發生的事。想到那隻被他切碎的蟑螂，艾迪感到自己又要嘔吐了。布萊特坐在長桌的對面，輕輕拍上他的手，他才感覺好些。

他時常感到後怕，問布萊特：“這是正常的事嗎？聼上去像你碰到的那種……異像。邪惡的前兆。”布萊特告訴他，別想太多。或許只是一次不幸——買到的食物裏有蟲子，他還經歷過更恐怖的。

“你要聼我講嗎？我那次吃飯吃到一半才發現我吃下了半個——”

“——停下，停下！我不要聽，天啊，我不要。”

思前想後，艾迪還是向主教描述了在聖禮台上發生的事。就連再次敘述那從麵包中爬出的蟑螂都讓艾迪感覺極度惡心，好像那些蟲子在他的舌下爬動。年邁的主教沉思著，長而發黃的指甲敲打著他的長袍，他問：“所言是真？”

“我以聖母起誓，是真的。”

“那麽，你抽空再去一次磨坊，詢問他們的情況吧。”

於是艾迪又去了磨坊。很意外的是，磨坊關門了。他站在被門栓封起的門前，躊躇片刻，還是敲了門。開門的是還是索菲，她似乎消瘦了不少，眼窩深陷下去，令她的眼睛更顯得驚恐。她灰色的眼睛直直盯著艾迪，在從門縫裏看到艾迪的第一眼就叫起來：“哦，埃德蒙教士——求求您，為我的父親禱告吧。”

艾迪來訪的目的被堵在喉嚨裏，他打量了索菲，問：“你父親情況不好？”

“是的——是的，求求您。”

索菲打開了門，把艾迪放進來，再在艾迪身後鎖好大門。屋子裏陰暗無光，她帶領艾迪走過房子裏的走道。遙遠地，他就聽見房屋中的呻吟。那是種極度痛苦——簡直是驚恐的吼聲。漸漸地，那聲音又被蓋住了，可僅僅聽到那一聲都已讓艾迪感到毛骨悚然。索菲顯然也聼見了，但她保持著沉默，只有下唇不停地顫動。艾迪看得出她在出汗，她也像病了一樣，脚步都凌亂了起來。

她終於將艾迪領到了父親的房間。進入房間，他就被驚訝到了——整間房間一片漆黑，即使在白天也用厚實的木板將窗戶全部釘起。在那狹小的床上，躺著一個面容枯槁的男人，他幾乎不剩什麽存在的組織了，簡直只剩一具蠟黃發紫的骨架躺在那裏。房間裏只點了一盞微弱的油燈，他花了有一會兒才適應黑暗的空間，儅艾迪終於看清床上的人時他的心一緊——這麽嚴重了。曾經健康的男人，如今在被單之外的皮膚上遍佈著大大小小暗色的水泡——那是血泡，好像他所有體内的血都聚集到了體表。他的頭上被一條綁帶纏繞得嚴嚴實實，被身軀的主人自己額上的汗打濕，看不見他眼睛的輪廓。

床邊坐著磨坊主的小兒子、家裏的婦人，和醫生。母親緊緊握著病人的手，似乎沉浸在巨大的悲傷裏，無暇顧及教士的到訪。索菲背著手站到角落裏，艾迪走向眉頭緊鎖的醫生，小聲地問：“瑞納利醫生，他怎麽了？”

醫生像是要嘆氣。他手裏捏著放血刀，戴著皮質手套的手撫過病人皮膚上突起的部位——那簡直只是一層薄薄的紙，捅破了就是化膿的血。他向艾迪執意：“您好，埃德蒙教士。我覺得他……撐不住了。”

“這是什麽病？”

“我不知道。或許——唉，不幸的人。”

艾迪端詳著痛苦的人。他的家人都圍坐著，哽塞的樣子，不敢説話。他將手抵在病人覆蓋眼睛的布條上，察覺到眼球輕微的轉動。

“爲什麽要蒙上他的眼睛？”

“他瘋了，埃德蒙教士。他的幻覺太厲害，看到什麽他都害怕……我們本把他轉移到這間黑暗的房間裏來是想讓他少看到點東西——但沒用。他的幻覺在黑暗裏也奏效。似乎只有我們把他的眼睛蒙上，他才減輕些痛苦。”

“也沒有別的辦法了。”

“是啊，雪封住了路，找不到城裏的專家。我很抱歉，可是我也不知道……我不知道這是什麽病。”

床上的男人忽然轉頭劇烈地咳嗽起來，艾迪迅速收回手。他咳出的完全是血的凝塊、深黑色的碎片，甚至像是肺部深處的組織。艾迪在胸前划了個十字，喃喃道：“可憐的人。”

“教士，您救救我的父親吧。”索菲幾乎是帶著哭腔說的。主不能保證奇跡的降臨，可是他尚且能完成一些儀式。艾迪問，有沒有乾净的水盆？她立馬拿來了。於是艾迪誦讀起詩來：

“主啊，愿你傾聽，

愿你慈悲，免去許多的疼痛。

見那善的，愿你保全他，使他安樂，

見那惡的，愿你為承受惡者伸冤。

歌頌你的恩典，贊美你的全知，

因我純潔便救助我，

使你忠實的僕人因你美滿。

阿門，阿門。”

他蘸取水，灑在男人的頭上。或許是錯覺，但他的呼吸顯得平穩了。索菲欣喜地向他行禮，感謝他的祈禱。

艾迪從那黑暗的房間裏走出來，走回喧鬧的街道上。他回頭重看了眼被封起的磨坊，發現在招牌上趴著一隻純黑的壁虎。

他敏感地感覺出這不對勁。這是冬日，壁虎應當在冬眠。那黑色的壁虎伸出舌頭，仔細舔舐過金色的瞬膜，怡然自得。街上的空氣凜冽而乾净，與那黑暗房間中揮之不去的腐朽氣息形成鮮明對比，他拍了拍教士服的肩膀，像是要撣去那幾乎咬緊著他皮膚的那種恐懼一樣。

* * *

艾迪又做夢。他夢見他躺在一艘小小的獨木舟裏，雙手交曡放在胸前。天上是一輪大得奪目的月亮，汎出熒熒的藍色。他躺在那裏。風吹過，推動他前進，他不知自己飄蕩在什麽地方。他一動不動，耳朵貼在木板上，聽見生鏽的釘與鐵皮吱呀作響的聲音。

忽然閒他感到他的背部被濡溼了。他摸了摸身下，再舉向空中，發現自己的手上是紅色的——

他坐了起來。

船在下沉，水在滲進船裏。但是那怎麽是水啊，他環顧四周才發現，那是一片廣袤的血泊，反射著月光的慘白色澤。他開始在船上找是哪裏在漏水，找不到，血浸透了他的衣服，他開始聞到尸體腐爛的味道，他滿手是深紅色的液體。他快要沉沒在血裏，這時艾迪向船外的血泊中向下看去，看到他的倒影——看到湖底向上向他撲面而來的鬼影，許多的鬼影，它們向艾迪伸出手去，抓住艾迪，將他拖下血中。

大叫一聲，艾迪醒了。

他聽見有人敲門，於是他藉著月光站起來，去開門。是布萊特。他睡意朦朧的樣子，問：“你還好嗎？我隔著墻聽見……你在床上跑步一樣。”

“呃，還好。我可能是做了個……噩夢。謝謝你。”

艾迪不好意思地抓了抓腦袋。他們的床隔著墻貼在一起，打擾到對方的睡眠，總不是什麽好事。

布萊特站在寒冷的空氣裏看著他，像是擔憂的樣子。最後他説：“那我回去了。”

“晚安。”

“晚安。”

* * *

悲劇進展得很快。兩天之後，磨坊主家的小兒子來到教堂，找到主教，說他的父親過世了。

艾迪在整理藏書庫。他向主教説明了情況，主教允許布萊特使用古鋼琴，於是他把自己寫的許多譜子一并給了布萊特。他琴藝不錯，但這是他第一次聽到別人彈他的曲子，感受又不太一樣。他將聖安娜的十三詩篇按次序依次排列好，隔著薄薄的墻，他聽見布萊特在那裏彈奏他的曲子。先是右手的旋律，再是左手的伴奏，然後試著合彈——三四遍之後，演奏者變得熟練了起來，開始注入感情、注入節奏的轉變。他站在那裏，停下手上的工作，享受了片刻屬於他自己的旋律，然後科羅爾神父走了進來，大聲詢問：“埃德蒙？”

“在。”他把手抄本安穩地放好，去見神父。神父向他説明了情況，一邊走，一邊將葬禮使用的綬帶交給他。磨坊主在夜裏停止了呼吸，家人希望能夠儘快下葬——似乎不僅僅是他們家人的意願，整條街上的人都這麽想。

於是再兩天后，他見到了那口黑色的棺材。打得倉促、淺薄——那麽急是爲什麽呢？艾迪走在送葬的隊伍裏，手捧白色的喪帶，亦步亦趨地隨著神職人員行進。

下了小雪。艾迪在人群中看見了磨坊主的家人——他的妻子、兒子、女兒。他看見了索菲，她又將頭髮挽起來了，將自己裹在灰黑色的衣服裏。她好像一直在顫抖，臉色蒼白，被她的弟弟牽著走。是因爲難以抑制的悲傷嗎？艾迪説不上來。她的眼神古怪，好像始終在四顧，像是被驚擾的鹿。

主教站在挖好的墓地前，讀過安息詞，四個男人在墓穴邊站著。在白雪茫茫的墓園裏，新挖開的土坑像一道刺眼的傷疤。他們用繩將棺材緩緩送入穴中，再用土掩蓋烏木的顔色。

主教說，願善者安息。

圍聚的人們也應和著，願善者安息。

散去吧，羔羊們，主教向空中揮手，於是親屬、神職人員、艾迪都散開，要向外走。遠遠地，他向樹林中看去，竟看到一個人的影子站在那裏——那是布萊特。他愣住了——行刑者來到這裏是爲什麽？

但他無暇去猜測布萊特出現的原因。一聲凄厲的慘叫劃破墓園的寧靜，那是終於癱軟在地上的磨坊主的女兒、可憐的索菲，她身邊的人們都想去扶起她，可是她倒在地上，幾乎是歇斯底裏地向後退。她的臉上是徹底的恐懼，好像她在無雲的天空裏親眼見證了死神——比死神更恐怖的生物的降臨。她嘶吼起來：“哦，爸爸，爸爸説的是真的。”她的母親想要去抱住她，將她制服，而索菲開始劇烈地咳嗽，像是要咳出整個的内裏一樣。最終她咳出了血，灑落在父親的墓前，那血像是燒灼的鉄一般，落在雪上竟有嘶嘶的脆響。金髮的女孩用手捂住自己的眼睛，幾乎窒息，但是她始終重複著：“我看見了。爸爸説的是真的。那些東西無處不在。”


	4. 🌔

自從第一名死者下葬之後，事情開始變得不可收拾。索菲的病情發展得很快，隨後是她的母親，最後是弟弟愛德華，一周之内他們接連死去。等到愛德華下葬時，他的葬禮已沒有人參與了，大家遠遠地繞開磨坊，避免與磨坊主傢的接觸。

可是這樣的隔離沒有用。至少四五戶人家都染上了這種怪病，一開始，病人會開始畏光、出現幻覺，反復强調自己看見了面目可憎的怪物在他們身邊，對日常生活中的一切都表現出毫無道理的恐懼。最後他們再也無法忍受睜開雙眼，無一例外地都要求綁住他們的眼睛。他們會發起高燒，身上發出血泡，甚至連排泄物與嘔吐物中都大量失血。最後他們死去時總是消瘦得難以置信，面目永遠是猙獰的，像是已不再屬於人類的一員。

再之後的半個月，人們開始一批批地死去。教堂中姑且沒有感染的神職人員，但就連艾迪這樣尚不夠神父資格的教士也被派遣去了居民的家中——死去的人太多，他們來不及為所有的人做安息儀式。常常是在午夜，他在極寒的月色下返回修道院，洗净手上沾染的病人的體液，發現與他相鄰的那行刑者布萊特的房間裏燈仍幽幽亮著，仿佛不可知的危險。

艾迪懷疑布萊特知道什麽。他是行刑者，他該察覺出異樣了——這瘟疫是詛咒嗎？有時他走過已然空寂的街道，為因死去的父親、母親、孩子而不得不閉門的商鋪而傷感時，會看見一個黑色的身影默默地走過，停留在現已封閉的木門前，探摸著、細細看著什麽。那是布萊特。他有些想去問布萊特，他究竟發現了什麽。晚上他回到寢室總是習慣性地到布萊特的房間坐坐，聊會兒天，聼布萊特講他在外面遇到的故事，或者聊聊音樂——聊聊鎮上愈發艱難的生活。

可他不敢問布萊特他對這場瘟疫的看法。他害怕他觸及了痛苦的真相之後，這座小鎮終成爲布萊特口中的另一個故事。

有走投無路的人來到教堂禱告，後來他們也逝去了，同他們先他們一步躺到地裏的親人一樣。缺少食物，有貧困的人敲響教堂的門，求著他們的施捨。主教下了命令——不允許向人們免費分發物資，他們自身的儲備也不多了，但是艾迪總是於心不忍。那些人的眼神扎穿了他，艾迪看得見他們身上已經有了血泡，他們爲時不多了，但是默默地，他還是省下一些麵包分給他們。

常常在第二天早上，他看見被他救濟過的人死在街道上。幸而還有人將這樣的尸體搬走，他看著他們將凍僵的尸體裝入麻袋裏，想著他們甚至不知道這些人是如何死去的——疾病、飢餓、寒冷、被生者遺棄的絕望。

他們過了有史以來最蕭條的一個新年。沒有一個人來參加教堂的敲鐘儀式，主教跪在聖像前，喃喃地祈禱：主啊，這是你對你的子民降下的懲罰嗎？告訴我們我們的罪惡吧，我們必將更誠摯地懺悔。

聖詩班被解散了。只有艾迪在彈奏管風琴。他在管風琴上彈奏新年聖歌，整座建築都隨著他的彈奏而共振回響，像是音樂具象化在石製穹頂裏。布萊特在教堂最後排的長椅上聽著，閉上眼睛，艾迪偷偷地向隊伍最後看他，不知道他想到了什麽。

* * *

那晚他又做夢了。他夢見他踩在小鎮的卵石路上，卻聽不見自己脚步的聲音。那是個完全寂靜的場景——沒有觸感、沒有氣味、沒有聲音。他仿佛失去的軀殼的實感，只剩一雙眼睛懸浮在空中，看著。

街上沒有其他的人。在樓宇之間，浮動著長串的白色泡沫，它們緩緩移動著，纏繞過封閉的房子。那白色的泡沫彼此粘連，粘稠又有灰色甚至青黃色的光澤，仿若暗示著什麽邪惡的生物，令人無端感到極度作嘔。這樣長串的、几乎是外星生物的不明物體到處都是，甚至有些觸碰到地面，留下痰液般濕亮的痕跡。

艾迪在夢境裏漂浮。細細看過，他在那泡沫中發現了別的東西——一條纖細又冗長的管道，那上面沾著血以及些許白色的液體，有節律地收縮著——這是活物。他順著這管道看去，想知道這長長的管道是什麽，發現它漸漸指向了教堂的方向。艾迪隨著這管道行進，最終走到了教堂門前，仰頭看去，那些有生命的、粉色的管道將教堂的尖塔纏繞起來，直直通向無星的天上那一輪月亮。

不，那不是月亮。

那是一個嬰孩——一個包裹在母體中的胚胎。

那是它的臍帶。

艾迪猛然驚醒，感到前所未有地寒冷。他剋制住眩暈使自己清醒，才發現自己甚至不在床上——他站在修道院中的空曠廣場裏，站在未被清掃的雪地裏。他驚恐地轉過頭去，夜間的冷風幾乎凍坏了他的脚踝，而布萊特提著油燈站在那裏，注視著他。

那是怎樣的神情啊，擔憂、欲言又止，甚至是悲哀，他發現布萊特的眼底烏青深得嚇人。艾迪凍得不行，快步走回房間，簡直感覺不到自己的脚，他發現自己的房間已經徹底冷掉了——他夢游的時候沒有記得為自己關門。

布萊特站在他邊上，艾迪問：“你看到我走出去了？”

“對。”

“爲什麽不攔我？”

“老天啊……你看上去……”

“我看上去怎麽了？”艾迪緊張地問。

布萊特像是要道出一個黑暗的秘密一樣，可是他又抿緊了嘴唇。最後他説：“那一定不是個好夢。”

“我……我不知道。”

布萊特深深嘆了口氣，說：“今晚要不要到我房間睡覺？你的房間已經徹底冷掉了。”

艾迪幾乎沒有多做掙扎就説，好。他隱隱感到一種恐懼爬行在他的肺腑裏，有人與他同處一室睡眠總是種令人心寬的慰藉。

* * *

那是一場浩劫。

墓園無力再承載新的尸體了。勉勉强强，還活著的男人們在墓園邊挖出一個大坑，用來埋入新的死去的人。教堂裏還沒有人患上這恐怖的疾病，像是一種奇跡般的庇佑——可是信仰不能挽救信徒又有何用呢？

夜裏下起了雪。新下的雪絨絨地生長在苦難的地上，吞沒了生者的呻吟，掩蓋了生者的苦難。

有一天布萊特回到修道院，手背和鼻子上都是血，臉上是新鮮的傷口，衣服也破了。艾迪第一眼就看到了他，驚訝地去扶灰頭土臉的行刑者。那些血不是因爲布萊特染病了——他問：“你打架了？”

布萊特低低笑了一聲，順從地放任艾迪擦净他臉上的污漬。他説：“沒有，我被打了。”

“是村民？在現在這種時候？”

“我想他們不喜歡我看他們。”布萊特盯著他嵌著泥的指甲，“他們覺得是我帶來的……詛咒。”

“……”

艾迪擦乾净了布萊特，看著他從右口袋摸出他的眼鏡——半邊的鏡片碎裂了，留下空洞的圓形框架。

“但不是你的問題，對嗎？”

布萊特沒有回答。

* * *

艾迪想不起來有誰還活著、有些已然死去了。教堂内部的生活過得越來越不好，他們還有蠟燭，但存量也不多。艾迪奉命去燈鋪領取替換品，再次回到街道上。

多麽靜啊，街上再也沒有人。天空不曾改變顔色，可是與一個月前的村莊相比，如今的街道仿若昏暗的死城。幾乎沒有鋪子還張開著，也沒有居民在街上行走。艾迪找到了燈鋪，但門被封鎖了——昨天他們還勉强開著，他還記得那個面色發黃的孩子的臉、那是發著燒的人的臉。

他吃了閉門羹，又不想就如此打道回府，最終還是試著敲了敲門。過了很久，他聽見門后傳來逐漸靠近的脚步聲，隨後是一個男人狠厲的聲音：“走開。”

“我是埃德蒙教士。你們還好嗎？”

“埃德蒙教士……”那男人的聲音似乎軟了下去，但仍舊不置可否地拒絕，“走吧，埃德蒙教士。我們無法開門。”

艾迪還想説些什麽，他想説他只需要一捆蠟燭就好，用來更換主的燭臺，可以用很久，但是他隔著門聽見一聲凄厲的慘叫——那是怎樣的非人的慘叫啊，明明是身體内的痛苦，卻好像是被外物刺穿一樣。男人顯然是倉促地離開了，他聽見門板那一側的脚步聲，而那極度可怖的呻吟仍舊持續著，一聲高過一聲，像是野獸的聲音——污穢的聲音。

艾迪聼不下去了。他從那聲音中聽出一種全然的瘋狂，這瘋狂擊中了他，迫使他離開這間房屋。可是長長的街道上，所有的房子都緊鎖著大門，所有的屋中都發出這樣難以忍受的嘶吼——沒有一處令他的理智得以清醒的地方，他無處可逃。他感到自己瀕臨嘔吐。整條街道在他脚下扭曲，他無法停止，只能不停地奔跑——最終他終於找到了一處稍顯安靜的地方，於是他蹲下去，跪在雪地裏，開始吐出他胃裏的東西。酸性的東西竟然如此滾燙，燒著他搏動的心臟。艾迪吐到再也沒有什麽可以吐出來，最後啐了一口辛辣的唾沫，再擡頭。

他在墓園裏。

布萊特站在那裏，仍舊是不言語的樣子。他穿過墓碑走向跪在地上的艾迪，看著艾迪吐在地上的東西。那不是血——但是它在發黑、迅速地發黑，那些酸腐的嘔吐物周圍的雪飛快溶解，直到黑透了的胃酸和混合的沒被消化完的食物降落到新鮮暴露出的泥土上，再鑽入土地裏。艾迪不知道他怎麽了。他感覺到布萊特半跪在他身邊，用冰冷的食指與中指探入他溫暖的口腔——這讓他打了個哆嗦——他的手指持續進入，最終摁在他舌后的地方，那裏因劇烈的嘔吐而仍舊處在疼痛中，然後布萊特抽出了手。明晃晃的雪的反光裏，他看見布萊特指尖是他的唾液和殘餘的嘔吐物。布萊特將手放在鼻子前聞了聞，閉上了眼睛。

艾迪覺得自己頭腦發昏。布萊特始終沒有説一句話，於是他扣住布萊特的肩膀，大聲地問：“你知道究竟發生了什麽，對不對？”

布萊特身上很冷，他幾乎被雪浸透了，像是失去了魂魄一樣，身上是泥，還有融化的雪。艾迪突然知道布萊特在墓園裏幹什麽了——他在掘墓。他再次問：“告訴我，布萊特，是什麽。”

布萊特終於動了起來，他脫力地放下剛剛探入艾迪口腔的手。艱難地，他開口：“我沒法說。”

“但是人在死掉啊！大家那麽——你是行刑者，天啊，布萊特，你應該——你爲什麽——”艾迪簡直怒火中燒，可他又立馬停下了，因爲布萊特的表情實在太痛苦。他重又放低聲音，說：“對不起。我太激動了。”

“艾迪，你看。”

“什麽？”

布萊特指向那些埋葬死者的墓。那些新鮮的墓地有些連墓碑都沒有，只能斜斜地放下一座花盆，留出待以後修繕的空位。艾迪也覺得有什麽不對，可是他看不出來。他和布萊特慢慢地從雪地裏站起來，突然他明白了布萊特的意思：這些墓地太乾净了。

太乾净了。不是説它們被清掃了——而是，它們裸露在空氣裏，卻沒有雪落在它們的上面。

艾迪走到一座死去的人的墓前，用手觸碰隆起的土地——是的。這些墓是——熱的。

布萊特站在他身後，問：“你感覺得出來這些墓的溫度？”

“我感覺到了……”

艾迪聽見布萊特重又嘆息的聲音。他看向布萊特，而布萊特再次低下了眼睛。我還需要一些確認，他疲憊地說。

“我相信你。”

他們默默地向回走。漫長的路上，艾迪覺得自己隱約聼見了合唱的聲音，好像來自遙遠的天上，來自雪封的山中。


	5. 🌕

早上，艾迪從床上坐起來。

真靜啊。他從一座死寂的村落中醒來。

他們幾乎沒有事物可做了，已經沒有村民會造訪教堂了——曾經他們還為人們記載死亡的名單，但後來他們力不從心——死得太快了、太多了，整個家庭悄聲無息地被死神蒼白的手觸摸過，隨後一同消失。死去父母的嬰孩，走投無路自殺的幸存者——艾迪不知道。

他推開門，門外是漫長冬日的早晨，是極度的冷。他下意識看了眼布萊特的門——是關上的。

他慢慢地沿著廊道行走。他本想去教堂，卻在路上停下，因爲他看見了一個——一個倒在雪地裏的人。

艾迪快步走上前去，是神父袍——他將倒下的神父翻過身，將他攙扶起來，拍下他身上的雪。神父還活著，但是呼吸幾乎不可聞，他的頭上結著冰，眉頭擰在一起。艾迪不知道他在雪裏倒下了多久，他緊張地呼喚：“神父？”

“呃——”神父在他臂彎裏劇烈地咳嗽了一下，似是要睜開眼睛，又虛弱得似乎連眼皮都難以擡起。等到他終於徹底睜開眼看見艾迪的時候，男人瞬間瞪大了眼睛：“不，不要。”

他狠狠地用膝蓋頂上艾迪的腹部，令艾迪眼前一黑，向後傾倒，險些摔跤。他明明是想去幫助神父的，但是爲什麽——爲什麽，神父的雙眼緊緊盯著艾迪，眼睛裏是無盡的驚恐。先前穩重的男人，此刻卻表現得像是個無理取鬧的孩子。他站不起來，就坐在地上使勁地向後用腿把自己踢遠要離開艾迪，一邊踢開一邊發出令人心悸的吼叫，在扭曲的嗓音裏艾迪只能分辨出“不，走開”這樣支離破碎的短句。他本想再向前，又不敢再靠近，那掙扎的抵抗裏有一種朦朧的瘋狂，一種原始的狂野。聽聞這慘烈的叫聲，漸漸地有其餘的神職人員匆匆趕來，扶起尖叫的神父。神父對艾迪的敵意此刻轉化為些微的啜泣，落入許多堅實的臂膀裏，讓艾迪恍惚：他是真的在害怕自己嗎？還是自己片刻的幻覺？可是那攻擊仍舊使得他腹部隱隱作痛，他捂著腰際站起來，看見主教走出，立在這場混亂的鬧劇之外，靜靜瞥了他一眼。

* * *

那個晚上，艾迪夢見一堵龐大的冰墻。

他發現自己赤身裸體。被無端吸引著，他走向那如鏡般幽藍色的冰山，想到凍結的聖水池。

那山是發著光的，像是罪惡的引誘。艾迪一步一步走向靜止的墻，手觸上堅硬的表面，喚起一陣因寒冷導致的刺痛。表面并不完全光滑，他看不清自己的臉，但是他很想要——很想要看到自己的樣子。他向冰山哈出一口氣，打濕硬冷的表面，再抹開水霧。那影像清晰了，於是他向著鏡子般的表面凑近、再凑近，直到他對上冰中他自己的眼睛。

那不是他自己的眼睛。那是雙金色的、瞳孔方形的眼睛。那不是人類的眼睛。

他險些跌倒。艾迪摸上自己的臉，他的眼睛在眼皮下滾燙。從他走來的道路上升起許多青紫色的手，向他伸來，攀附在他赤裸的肌膚上。他感覺到尖銳的骨質指甲抵著他喉下柔軟的地方，划過他的胸腔留下紅色的綫，像是解剖前打下的記號。他想逃，他開始在那些不明生物的手下掙扎，但是他移動不了，於是艾迪開始竭盡所能地尖叫——

一聲槍響。

擊破空氣的子彈穿越過他身上的異種生物的手，直直鑽入冰墻的表面，在深藍的光滑表面上留下一團亂糟糟的血色、皮膚碎片、骨頭殘骸。那冰山在槍響下出現裂紋，發出垮塌前的呻吟，艾迪轉過頭去看子彈飛來的方向：

布萊特。

他猛地睜開眼睛。嘴裏還殘餘著夢中的氣息，他發現布萊特坐在他的床邊，狠狠摁住他的手腕。他在喘氣，他還未從夢中的驚魂平復過來，那些不屬於正常生物的手的觸感還留在他的身上。月亮低低地照進房間，他意識到接近滿月了。艾迪看向布萊特，行刑者頭上滿是汗水，他說：“你看見我的夢了。”

“艾迪。不該是這樣的。”

布萊特知道這是什麽，該死——對不起，主啊，饒恕我吧——發生了什麽？布萊特，告訴我吧。他抓住布萊特的手，發現布萊特的手冰涼得如同夢中的冰墻。布萊特低下頭去狠狠捏著艾迪的手掌，聲音幾乎是在啜泣：“不該是這樣的。艾迪。艾迪。”

你爲什麽在哭？

他伸手去擡起布萊特的頭，他的眼裏是欲落未落的淚。他對布萊特說：“告訴我，怎麽了。”

慢慢地，布萊特將他的手放在艾迪的胸口。他感到一塊寒冷的烙鐵抵在他的心臟。行刑者的體溫傳説中會比普通人更冷，他沒有碰過布萊特，但他如今感覺出來了。布萊特顫抖地去尋找他教士服上的紐扣，他握住布萊特冰冷的手，幫助他找到解開謎題的綫索。最終他的手觸碰到艾迪真正的皮膚——多麽冷，艾迪在布萊特的觸碰下打了個哆嗦。

布萊特將手放在艾迪的腹部，他說：“你……你能感覺到什麽嗎？”

艾迪很茫然，但是他同樣將手覆蓋在了布萊特的手背上。一開始他還困惑不解，可是——

他摸到了一種不屬於他心臟節律的跳動。一種陌生的節奏。

有什麽東西在他的身體裏。在他心臟以下的地方，在他的胃裏、在他的腹腔裏、在他的腸子之間、在他柔軟的肝臟與膽囊之間。他不知道那是什麽，他的臉唰地變得慘白，藉著清冷的月光，他看見他腹腔上隆起一塊青紫色的痕跡，再消失。布萊特看向他的眼睛是渙散的、絕望的，布萊特只是無助又悲傷地説著：“不該是這樣的，艾迪。不應該是你。”

/

艾迪不知道他是怎麽度過那樣一個昏昏沉沉的夜晚的。那天夜裏又有一名神父染上瘟疫，教堂事務終於停擺。他覺得他的腦子裏衝撞著來自群星的旋律，只有他體内是無限的歌聲，除此之外都是寂靜——還有死亡之前的呐喊。

第一個染病的神父很快就死了。主教說，我們要為我們的同伴禱告，為他所享的福祝福。

於是他們隨著主教念著，手中不再托舉著引導亡魂的蠟燭。

爲他進入主的花園而慶賀，為他在地上受尊崇。

他被光榮所引導，接續主的指引。

為他從此不再在地上迷途，爲他從此進入萬福的門。

阿門，阿門。

艾迪站在隊伍的最後。神職人員的人數已經變得稀少，他看著那黑色的裹尸袋落入深深的墓穴之中，開始向穴中鏟土。他幾乎已經感覺的出那些尸體是滾燙的了，他們在地下不安地顫動著、呼喊著，等待他們的主人將他們重新引領到生者的土地上來。

——等等，他真是這樣想的嗎？

艾迪忽地將意識拉回眼前，他不著邊際的想象令他十分難受。他盡力摒棄在他眼前跳躍的幻象，沉默地完成他的工作。主教在看艾迪，他説：“埃德蒙教士，看著我。”

於是艾迪轉過頭去了。主教矗立在那裏，突然向艾迪伸出手，撫上艾迪的臉。那手僵硬寒冷，令艾迪起了一陣惡寒，他下意識地拍掉主教的手。

啪。

主教向後退去，跌在新立的墓碑上。他的唇顫動了，指著艾迪的臉說：“埃德蒙——”

他跪了下去，胸膛劇烈地起伏，令人感覺他胸腔中有什麽要掙脫這可憐的人的身體。艾迪起了一身的冷汗，他拉開距離，盡量不碰到倒在地上的主教。主教的聲音也開始扭曲、變得非人，他狠狠地用手去捂他的眼睛，團身在地面，尖叫著：“主啊——”

神職人員的隊列開始騷動。艾迪受不了了，他開始跑。他從墓園跑上村落的街道，所有的門都緊閉、所有的生氣都不復存在。他開始一家一家地敲門，從磨坊開始，燈鋪、鐵匠、農夫、畫師，沒有一扇門回應他的疾呼，沒有一個還活著的生命昭示他的清醒。他險些在無人清掃的雪地裏摔跤，但他繼續爬起來，在這死去的村落裏——在這被雪圍繞封鎖的村莊裏，所有的門都是寂靜的，他的回聲被雪吞沒。

他不知道他呆呆地在那裏坐了多久。他的腦子裏只有瘋狂的聲音，他越來越明顯地感受到他身軀裏有一種不屬於這個世界的生命在跳動，在掙脫他的身軀。夢與現實閒的隔閡如此模糊，他不知道他在哪一邊。

布萊特站在他面前。

艾迪沒有擡頭，他説：“我該死。”

“不，艾迪，還有辦法的。一定還有辦法的。”

布萊特的眼裏滿是鮮紅的血絲。他劃破自己的手掌，舉到艾迪的唇邊。艾迪嘗到布萊特的血味，那是鐵鏽般的氣息，那是行刑者的血的寒意。他不知道布萊特喂了他多少的血，那些冰涼的東西重新使他清醒，安撫了他胸膛中異神的躁動。布萊特掌心的血順著艾迪的下巴滴落在地上，行刑者在失血，但他仍只是站著，令血流淌，像是要把所有的血都渡進教士的心臟。

* * *

艾迪坐在布萊特的面前。

他已經不知道主教怎樣了。教堂是生者最後掙扎的地方，是慘痛的呻吟最響亮的地方，而街上是死般的寂靜，連動物的聲音都沒有。在這裏，只有他與布萊特是清醒的。

他們坐在房間裏。他和布萊特已經一天沒有吃過東西了。

艾迪說：“布萊特，告訴我，我體内是什麽。”

“我想……你是被選中成爲了污穢之子的容器了。”

“你以前見過這種事嗎？”

搖頭。

“你知道怎麽處理嗎？”

“我可以讓它沉靜下來。我是行刑者——行刑者天生剋制污穢。”

“但是別人都會……都因爲我死了。”

沉默。

“殺了我，布萊特。”

布萊特費力地擡起頭，好像艾迪是太陽，他無法用肉眼直視。“我做不到，艾迪，我從來沒有殺過——我做不到。”

“殺了我，布萊特。不然等到春天的時候……布萊特，你是行刑者，只有你能殺得了我。”

“我做不到……我做不到！艾迪，我怎麽——我怎麽殺得了——”

一聲凄慘的尖叫再次劃破寂靜的夜。忽然閒，月光又亮起來了，那是滿月的光芒，本掩在云中，此刻被寒夜的風吹散，再次映照入狹小的房間。艾迪感覺到他的胃裏有一種重量托著他下墜，他站起來，而布萊特也驚慌失措地站起來要去擋住月光，可是晚了——晚了！艾迪跌跌撞撞地走向門外。在毫無血色的月光裏，在毫無血色的雪地裏，他開始他最後的嘔吐。他什麽都吐不出來了，只有消化道裏殘餘的一點酸液，但是他感覺出來有一個堅硬滾燙的東西正從他的食管底部逆流而上，令他疼痛得幾乎流淚。布萊特還在試圖將他拖入月光照不到的地方，可是他像是釘在了雪地裏一樣，他要把那樣東西吐出來——最後他終於吐出來了，那幾乎劃破了他内裏的金屬物品，混雜著他自己的血、唾液、胃液，掉落在地上，被月光照亮了，閃閃發光。

一把銀質的鑰匙，綁著金色的繩。

死者并不會永遠安息，奇妙永劫亦不以死為終。只有你，你能徹底地殺了我，布萊特。他聽見遠方的地下欣喜地因受到召喚而要蘇醒的僕從，聽見無數的呻吟，因他而陷入高熱與瞻望的村民，倒在雪地裏的窮人和在父親的墓前吐出血的索菲，那曾每周向他提供麵包的善良的磨坊主。如果不是因爲我，他們都會活下來，所以殺了我，布萊特。你早該殺了我的。求你了，布萊特。

布萊特哭了。

艾迪再一次聽見尖叫的聲音，才發現這次是他自己。他站不住了，他體内的東西向往月光、向往著母體的召喚。艾迪最後的意識是看見自己的腹部從内部撕扯開，一些通體黑色的、擺動又糾纏在一起的觸手從他身體内部向上升起。他被劇烈的疼痛碾過靈魂，記得最後一眼是布萊特蹲在他的身邊，將頭深深埋進他的手心。

真該死。他成了污穢的容器，該無法被主引領進入主的花園了。

布萊特開了槍。

那污穢之子，新生的、剛剛爬出肉身容器的異族神子，才舒展開它新鮮的身軀，蠕動著死在了雪地裏。它冗長漆黑、遍佈粘液的軀殼被寒冷的銀制子彈撕碎擊穿，無法復原。

整座村裏都靜了下去，月亮不再如此明亮了。

布萊特站在雪地裏。過了很久，他再慢慢地像地上那幾乎已不成人形的身軀跪下去。他向主誠摯地禱告，祈求逝者的安息。

* * *

“所以這就是那座村落裏發生的故事？”

“是的。”

“我覺得他説得對。”

“什麽？”

“你應該在你發現的時候就殺死他的。畢竟你是乾這行的。”

年輕的行刑者放下他的酒杯，沒有作答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果您真的閱讀到了這裡⋯⋯那我真的非常感謝您閱讀到了這裡⋯⋯
> 
> 為Breddy文學圈的多樣性貢獻小小的R18G內容。
> 
> 沒力氣研究邏輯了，我被疼痛擊穿，尚且在恢復期中。再次，如果您真的閱讀到了這裡，感謝您的耐心。


End file.
